


We're not so different

by lysithias



Series: Supports we never got [1]
Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Fire Emblem: Three Houses Golden Deer Route Spoilers, Other, they have no knowledge of the dlc btw
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-25
Updated: 2020-07-25
Packaged: 2021-03-06 00:33:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,682
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25504498
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lysithias/pseuds/lysithias
Summary: The support for Ashe and Yuri we never got but deserved
Relationships: Ashe Duran | Ashe Ubert & Yuris Leclair | Yuri Leclerc
Series: Supports we never got [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1847653
Kudos: 12





	We're not so different

**Author's Note:**

> this is more serious than lighthearted because there's a lot of potential between ashe and yuri's friendship in my opinion and i'm just really sad we never got a support for them especially with their dialogue at ailell.

“You know, it’s not safe to be in the chapel alone at night,” Yuri takes a seat next to Ashe, “You’re Lord Lonato’s kid, right?” Ashe tensed at the mention at the name of his adoptive father, especially with the recent events, “His rebellion was a long time coming,” Yuri continues, and his lips curve upwards slightly seeing Ashe’s clenched fist. He was trying to rile the boy up, and he thinks that he’s about to be successful.

“What would you know?” Ashe says the words with malice, eyes showing his anger, “Lonato was a kind man, and he was being used by the Western Church!” His voice is loud and it echoes on the chapel’s walls. He wants to say more but the fire inside him dies out just as quickly as it was lit, and he leans his arms on his legs, hands clasped together, “It wasn’t his fault… So why did he have to die?”

Yuri sighs, patting Ashe on the back in attempt to comfort him, “There’s a lot you don’t know, kid,” he retracts his hand, and leans his head back, looking up at the chapel ceiling, “When I was in House Rowe, I knew Lord Lonato because of Count Rowe,” he chuckles, “Don’t get the wrong idea though, we weren’t friends. He _was_ kind, even talked about his adopted kid, which I can only assume was you,” he stops talking, giving Ashe an opportunity to speak if he wanted.

Ashe was silent, hands still clasped together, eyes closed. So Yuri continued, “Although I didn’t experience it firsthand, I heard Lord Lonato had changed. People talked about how he went through a dark time, and even when I became a student here, some of the other Blue Lions would talk about it. Especially since Thunderbrand Catherine was involved,” he recalled the events clearly, “Of course, I heard Lord Lonato was pulled back to his senses, _but_ I believe that’s when he started scheming.”

“Why?” Ashe’s voice was filled with pain, “Why didn’t he say anything? Why couldn’t I do anything?” Now his face was buried in his hands, and Yuri could hear a muffled sob.

“Hey, don’t go on blaming yourself,” Yuri says firmly, “Lord Lonato _chose_ not to say anything, and you were still young at the time, weren’t you?” Another sigh, “Look, the world of nobility is… complicated. As someone who was also adopted into that life, it’s not all rainbows and unicorns as some people make it out to be. Not all nobles are good-hearted. Most nobility will affiliate themselves with whoever they think will benefit them most and seeing as Lord Lonato had a vendetta against the Church of Seiros… Well, you can figure out the rest.”

The two sit in silence for a few minutes before Yuri gets up to head back to the Abyss, “Wait,” Ashe calls out to him, finally looking up. His eyes are red, nose stuffy, “Why did you come to comfort me? I mean, I appreciate it but…” It was suspicious, both of them knew what Ashe was alluding to

Yuri laughs, his voice echoing off the walls, making Ashe shiver (it didn’t help his fear of ghosts), “You don’t have to choose your words carefully. I know I’m no noble, nor am I a normal commoner. But,” he draws out the last word, “I kind of understand what you’re going through, being the former adoptive son of Count Rowe. So the professor asked me to talk to you. Of course, I said I wanted to do so on my own terms, preferably without anyone around and here we are.”

“How did you know I would be here?”

“That,” he draws the word out again, “was also because of the professor. I don’t know how they knew but, I was told that you’ve been here ever since… _that_ happened. And I thought I’d take my chances tonight, got quite lucky, wouldn’t you say?”

“I suppose,” Ashe says, “It… It’s getting late, we should probably go.”

* * *

“Ah, Yuri!” Ashe greets the Ashen Wolf leader (who was unusually roaming around above the Abyss), a smile on his face. His smile was brightening, and it was the complete opposite of how he was just a few months prior, “How lucky! I actually have something I would like to talk to you about, but…” He stops, looking at the open doorway, sunlight pouring in, just missing Yuri, “Shall we move more inside?”

An eyebrow is raised at the unusual question, and Yuri turns his head to wherever Ashe was looking previously. He can’t help the laugh that he lets out, “I’m not like Constance, kid. You don’t have to worry about my personality changing once sunlight hits,” Ashe flushes at the information, feeling embarrassed about his assumption (especially since he knew Hapi wasn’t like Constance either), “Now, what did you want to talk about?”

“Ah!” Ashe showed Yuri the book he was carrying, a knight’s tale that he had shown Hapi earlier in the week, “This!” He holds the book out for Yuri to take, “I was talking to Hapi earlier about it, she thought it was a great tale. And we started talking about you and about how you’re like a knight too!”

Ashe sounded too excited about that to Yuri’s displeasure, a frown on his face, “Don’t you dare warp me as one of those knights, kid. I’m a thief, a bandit. I’m nothing like them.”

Ashe’s lips stick out and it takes Yuri a second to realize that he’s pouting, “Being a thief doesn’t mean you can’t be a knight. Even if you think you’re a bad person, you can always change your ways!” His pout is long gone as he bounces slightly, “So if you want to be a knight, then you definitely can, Yuri!”

His lips are curved downwards, bringing a hand to his face, shaking his head, “Listen, kid. I’m not interested in being a knight. I’m not keen on fighting people just because I’ve been told to,” he never has been. If he would easily listen and fight for others just like most knights did, he wouldn’t be in the Abyss in the first place. He would’ve graduated as a Blue Lion years ago, “And knights are supposed to listen. Even the students here. I’m sure you’ve heard about me, haven’t you?”

Ashe blinks, has he heard anything about Yuri? From Hapi, he’s mostly heard good things with the occasional warning that he’s still a tricky person, sly, but ultimately, he cares about his friends. From knights he’s heard the opposite, and they’ve told him little bits of what happened during his time at the monastery. Some who knew him spoke highly of him (he played a big part in their victory at the Battle of the Eagle and Lion), others would tell Ashe that he would betray him if he got too close. 

“You’re friends with most of the knights, I’m surprised you haven’t heard,” Yuri ponders the idea of telling Ashe. He hasn’t told many people about _why_ he left House Rowe, or why he was kicked out of the academy in the first place. He supposed Rhea was good at keeping secrets (too good in his opinion), he sighed, “Do you want to know, kid?”

Ashe is someone who loves learning about his friends as long as they’re willing to share. As curious as he is, he didn’t want to push Yuri into doing something he didn’t want to do (especially since he considered Yuri a valued friend). So he shakes his head, but Yuri knows better. 

“Just say what you really want,” he doesn’t say it with any venom in his voice. Maybe he was so fond of Ashe because he could relate to him in a way. Of course, their cases were different because Yuri had done more bad deeds than good, but that was beside the point. Yuri pats the shorter male on the head, “I’ll tell you, just keep it to yourself.”

Going to a place more secluded, Yuri leans against the wall, “Before I was taken in by Count Rowe, I was the leader of some bandits. Doesn’t sound great but…” He hesitates, pushing away the idea about telling Ashe about his mother, “Well, you can imagine the rest. When I came to the academy, that part of me never really left, I guess. I made friends with students here but it didn’t feel _right_. They were all nobles by birth and I became one because of one man’s kindness.”

Normally, people wouldn’t understand how he might’ve felt, some people might’ve even thought he was crazy for not taking advantage of becoming a noble. But Ashe understood because it was similar for him, except for being a leader of bandits. He would never forget the out of place feeling he got when he first joined the Blue Lions. But he’d also never forget the feeling he got when he felt accepted by them. Maybe Yuri never felt that.

“You do your monthly missions,” Yuri waves his hands, “given by the archbishop herself. And I’m sure you know most of them deal with routing bandits,” that was true. Most of their missions thus far were dealing with bandits, but Ashe also wasn’t part of his house anymore, instead recruited into another (so he wasn't sure about other houses), “Well if I was still a bandit, I would’ve been a mission for you guys.”

 _Uh-oh_. 

“We were working with knights that mission,” he leans his head back, “And when I saw my old friends, my old _family_ as the bandits I was supposed to rout,” Ashe had a bad feeling in his stomach, “It was a question of who I would feel worse about betraying.”

“So you betrayed the knights?” Ashe doesn’t look at him, his voice quiet. He felt an inner turmoil himself, wondering what _he_ would’ve chosen in that situation. But would never understand that feeling because he never felt more at home than with his friends now, so his choice would be obvious.

“Now now,” Yuri laughs. It’s not one of his playful laughs or genuine ones either. It sounded more pained, “I had my reasons and frankly, most of them didn’t trust me to begin with. I’m not exactly a pious follower of Rhea, and following her without thinking about others, myself included, isn’t how I do things.”

There’s a moment of silence before Yuri speaks again, “I know most people involved believed I was selfish or that I committed a sin that the goddess would never forgive. But…” _But how can I have left my family behind?_ “But in the end, I was kicked out of the academy, left House Rowe, and was forced to live in the Abyss for the rest of my days. Until the Professor came along, of course.”

He sounded so unbothered that it didn’t sit right with Ashe. His story was sad, painful, but he acted like it was nothing. Just another story of his past. And he wanted to ask more — like how he really felt. But instead he settled on saying something else, “I still think you’re a knight in your own way.” An unconventional knight.

Yuri chuckles, “Whatever you say, kid.”

* * *

“Did the Professor send you to talk to me?” Ashe says the words with slight distaste, “I’m fine, really.” And that was true. He had already come to terms that some of his friends wouldn’t trust him again off the bat. Well he was _trying_. He was trying not to make it obvious that it did bother him. It reminded him too much of when he started going to the monastery. But that also gave him hope that it’ll get better.

“Can’t I just want to be in the company of an old friend?” Yuri glances at the younger boy who has skepticism written all over his face, “The Professor didn’t send me. I wanted to come here.”

“Why?” His words sounded harsher than he meant, burying his face in his hands, “You don’t trust me either, right?” Ashe wasn’t sure why he was asking Yuri that. _Of course_ , Yuri wouldn’t trust him. In all the time they’ve known each other, it wasn’t hard to realize that Yuri didn’t trust people easily. That never stopped Ashe from trying when he was young, though.

Yuri hummed, “You know, kid, you and I aren’t so different and I’d say by now you’re someone I trust,” he leans his shoulder on the doorframe of Ashe’s room, “Just be glad I was the one to smack some sense into you. Who knows what they would’ve done.” Ashe shivers at the thought if it was someone like Lysithea. She was younger, but she was definitely deadly. And it was war, “That being said, I actually don’t think anyone would’ve hurt you.”

Ashe stayed silent, not sure what to say. There was a lot of information he had to take in, and there were a lot of questions swirling in his mind, “Wait um,” he tries to prioritize questions in his head. The most important one being how he and Yuri were similar. But he also had a question for the last thing Yuri said, “What do you mean?”

“I assume you mean for both things,” Yuri walks into his room, closing the door behind him before taking a seat on Ashe’s bed, “First, stop being so hard on yourself. No one blamed you for your choice of siding with Gwendal, especially after they heard your decision was made on behalf of Lord Lonato,” he crosses one leg over the other, “And you’re endearing, kid. Your innocent face and caring attitude could make anyone hesitate killing you, especially if they’re your old friends.”

Yuri’s words helped Ashe relax more, it made him feel better about the situation. But for all he knew, Yuri could be lying to him, “Second, remember five years ago when I told you my experiences in the monastery?” Ashe nods in response, “Doesn’t that story remind you of anything?”

The pair fall into silence as Ashe tries to remember Yuri’s story fully. He went to the monastery because of Count Rowe, and was kicked out because of his betrayal to the Church. Why would that remind him of anything?

Yuri sighs, shaking his head, “Do I have to spell it out for you?” He doesn’t say the words with any malice, but there is a twinge of annoyance, “Your situation in Ailell reminded me of that time. I came to the monastery because I thought it was the right thing to do for Rowe, my adoptive father. And in the end, I left because of my friends,” Ashe opened his mouth in an ‘o’ shape, the pieces starting to fit together, “Your story is definitely more noble than mine, though,” he leans back, “Fit to be one of those tales you love so much.”

Ashe can’t help the small smile curving onto his lips at Yuri’s words. Just an hour ago he was bursting with regret and doubt, and now he felt like most of his worries were lifted. Of course, he still had lingering feelings, but most of them were gone. He couldn’t pinpoint why though, maybe it was because of Yuri’s analogy and explanations. Or maybe it was the fact that he can tell how hard Yuri was trying to lift his spirits. 

“Thank you, Yuri,” Ashe says finally, “You act like an older brother sometimes,” he laughs at the thought, thinking about how he treats his own siblings. At a glance, Yuri seemed like he was just someone who said things for his own benefit or to gain information. But Ashe felt like his experience was totally different with the purple-haired man.

“Only for you, kid,” Yuri admits, looking up at the ceiling, “I told you, you’re endearing. Sometime after our first talk, I found myself caring more. And Hapi talked about you a lot with me too,” he laughs at the memories, “So it’s good to have you back with us, Ashe.”

**Author's Note:**

> i was going to add more at the end, but i honestly couldn't think about how to continue. just know that i absolutely hold onto the idea that yuri acts like an older brother to ashe.


End file.
